The invention relates to a solar cell module.
Patent Document 1 discloses a solar cell module in which solar cells are disposed between a transparent light-receiving side encapsulant containing an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer (EVA) and a white-colored rear side encapsulant containing an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-50928